runescapelorefandomcom-20200213-history
Kethsi
Kethsi is a hidden plane discovered on 14 June 2011. Players may access the area via the fairy ring system with the code DIR followed by AKS. The ruins of the area suggest that the city has been destroyed for a several centuries already, and examining the collapsed statue next to the wall design reads, "It's been examining the ground for a few millenia.". This means that Kethsi was destroyed during or before the God Wars. Postbag from the Hedge On 7 October 2010, the 44th Postbag from the Hedge was released. It included a journal hinting at new updates, including Herblore Habitat and Do No Evil. However, the final hint said: :;Fourth Age, year 2212N1145E :Origins lie in ruined Kethsi, but now they return from the stone prison to lay waste . The strong remembers, the weak falls. The coordinates, "2212N1145E", lead to a point just west of Zemouregal's fort. "The strong" is a singular noun, making it likely a reference to Robert the Strong, who fought the dragonkin during the Fourth Age. As a result, the Dragonkin were imprisoned, and in the epilogue of While Guthix Sleeps, they express a desire to lay waste to the world. Entrance hall The only entrance to Kethsi is a Fairy ring located to the very south-east corner of the area. Just north of it, there are some ruins, with a wall in the middle with a mural on it. It shows dragonkin, as you can see by the legs and feet, destroying a city. It is unknown whether this has been drawn on the wall before or after Kethsi was destroyed, which makes it impossible to know whether the mural is about Kethsi or another city. On the opposite side of the mural is some rubble, and upon searching it a Tetrahedron 4 can be found for which there is no known use. First floor On the first floor to the north, a wall design can be seen. When investigated, it shows four different columns which do not seem to fit together without intermediate pieces. One of the symbols on the columns look like an upside-down Dorgeshuun goblin insignia. There is a statue next to the wall design, which when examined says "It doesn't look like it's meant to be human." At the southernmost part of the first floor there is a ledge which can be jumped across at level 77 Agility. This will reward 2xp in Agility. Players must have 77 Agility and it cannot be boosted. To the other side of the ledge is another statue, similar to the one at the first side of the ledge, but with its left arm missing. A little to the north, there is a wooden plank which seems to partially cut through at height of the first floor's ground. It cannot be bypassed with any known items. The placement and odd flatness to the plank suggests it may be used to span the gap between you and it. To the north of this separated area, behind the plank, is a small platform with an "Unusual anvil", with the examine "I may be able to make unusual things on it.". Kethsi unusual anvil.png|An Unusual anvil, as seen on the first floor of the main hall and further along the islands. Kethsi statue broken arm.png|One of the statues found on the second floor on the first island, missing an arm. File:Kethsi wall design with statues.png|The wall design with the intact statue and a collapsed statue next to it. Kethsi 2.png|An birds-eye view of the main hall of Kethsi. KethsiStatue.png|A closeup of one of the statues Inaccessible parts Agility course There is a ladder which leads to the first island north of the main hall, which leads to a rope swing, behind which is a much bigger area. To the east of this is a pickaxe stuck in a rock, next to a mineable rock close to it. Behind there is a pipe which has an option to crawl through. The mineable rocks also have an "Investigate" option. Behind this rock mass is an enclosed, seemingly empty area only about 13 squares big. There have also been discovered sections of the upper Kethsi floors which attribute even more to the agility course theory. By stretching the Runescape window and using an Orb of Oculus you are able to see obstacles similar too the horizontal pole swing of the Advanced Gnome Agility Course. If you continue further to the North with the Orb of Oculus you can also see a pole setup similar to the one used to drop to the ramp and end the Advanced Barbarian Course. Further areas To the west of the rope swing there is another anvil looking identical to the Unusual anvil on the first floor of the main hall. A fairly long distance to the west is another building of two floors high, with two ladders in it. There seem to be either parts of a ledge or hand grips at this building. Because of the limited view, it is not known what these are attached to. South of this building is another which is also two floors high. South of this is a staircase which goes underground, and south of that is something which seems to be a ledge leading to a small island which is empty other than some ruins, a tree and another searchable rubble. Kethsi 1.png|The other Unusual anvil in the inaccessible area of Kethsi. Kethsi 3.png|The westernmost building, which is partially cut out due to horizon limitations. Kethsi stairs.png|The stairs leading down, as seen on the far west side of the area. Behind it is something that seems to be an agility obstacle similar to balance logs. Kethsi island with bridge.png|Inaccessible island west of the main area. There is searchable rubble there, likely with another Tetrahedron. Run up wall.png|Run up wall jump. Kethsi Wall Safe.PNG|The "wall safe" with a place for a necklace or "collar" beneath it. Note the "hinges" on the left and the "handle" on the "door". Trivia *An unlisted nameless song plays in Kethsi. *Ash seems to be falling in Kethsi. *There is no way to locate the island using the sextant, as you can't get your location. It does not appear on the map and there is no marker for your grave, unless you enter your house, in which case it appears west. This is due to the way that Jagex stores quest areas and dungeons. *According to the Task system, Kethsi is located in an outer plane. However, it is possible to operate a runecrafting talisman there. *Kethsi seems to have a relation to the Mahjarrat noting the designs on the walls, due to this image appearing in a Developer blog about the Mahjarrat. The only known relation so far, is that DIRAKS is the Fairy ring code to access Kethsi. *The plane has supposedly been ruined for thousands of years, and yet there are still dead trees on it, which would have decomposed long ago. However, the trees may have undergone some form of petrification. *The liquid on Kethsi is similar in colour to that on Yu'biusk. nl:Kethsi Category:Locations Category:Worlds